


The Real Spider-Man

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Deception, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley decides to dress up as Spider-Man so some kids get the chance to meet Spider-Man that is until Spidey shows up.-Day 18: deception and disguises
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	The Real Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).



Harley never told Peter but he loved Spider-Man. Spider-Man was his favorite hero. He didn’t know why but he loved the hero. Peter never talked about Queens’ hero. He just avoided the conversation and got nervous as he tried to speak so Harley avoided the topic. Harley figured his boyfriend had a crush on the hero or was friends with him. Peter did say once that he worked on the hero’s tech. 

He had a costume that he made that was so close to the heroes suit that he could pass as the hero. So he did. He went around Queens and got pictures with trick or treaters as they told their moms and dads that they met Spider-Man. Harley was just happy to give them the time that he knew the hero may not be able to while he is protecting the city. Harley enjoyed the day as he talked with kids and gave directions, thanks to having an awesome boyfriend from Queens he knew the city now. 

Harley figured he wouldn’t run into the hero so he continued being Spider-Man for the kids who all just laughed and smiled at him. The adults didn’t talk about him not being spider-man if they knew which Harley figured they did since they all mentioned his accent was off. Or at least one couple did. They thanked him for doing this for the kids though. Harley was enjoying himself and having a fun night. He didn’t think anything bad could happen until he was getting pictures with some kids and someone made a noise and the kids turned and looked at Spider-Man then Harley. Harley and Spidey pointed at each other acting as if the other one is the imposter as the kids laughed. Finally, they moved on as Spidey looked at him waiting to find out who was acting like him for the night. Harley tried to find the best words.

“Hi, I was just pretending to be you so the kids could take pictures with me and feel like they meet Spider-Man,” Harley said. Spider-Man’s eyes widen. “Why are you surprised someone did something nice?” Spider-Man shook his head and held out his hand. Harley took it as the hero brought him close before he shot out a web and pulled them onto the nearest building. Harley looked down and felt his cheeks pale. He didn’t like heights. Spidey moved him away from the edge which Harley appreciated before he pointed to the mask. Harley was confused until Spidey did a motion asking him basically to take off his own mask. Harley was so confused about why Spidey wanted to know who was behind the mask. It wasn’t as if the hero was into sharing his own identity. Spidey watched as Harley shook out his hair.

“Why did you want to know who was behind the mask so much?” Harley asked. Maybe he knew Spidey. Maybe Spidey was someone he had met at SI and they recognized his own voice. The hero grabbed the edge of his mask but Harley stopped him.

“Look I didn’t do this to know who is behind the mask. I just did this so some kids could see Spidey and get pictures with him. I know you are busy,” Harley said looking at the masked hero who pushed away his hand before pointing at his mask again. Harley was confused but the hero went for the mask again. Harley grabbed his hands after the mask was to his nose. Harley felt the hero tense before he looked at Harley. His eyes pleading in a way. Before Harley could say anything Spidey moved closer and kissed Harley’s lips. Harley was surprised but he closed his eyes as his hands held the other boy close. Harley realized this wasn’t Peter and felt like he betrayed his boyfriend as he pulled away and let go of the other boy. He was panicking now. He had just kissed a hero who wasn’t even someone he knew or if they were they were someone that couldn’t possibly be Peter. Spidey looked at him worried.

“Why did you kiss me?” Harley asked. Spidey sighed and pulled the mask the rest of the way off. Peter was there. Peter was Spider-Man. Harley couldn’t breathe as he looked at the young hero. The hero who he was dating. Peter looked at Harley with worry in his eyes. 

“You’re Spider-Man,” Harley said as he came to terms with the truth of the situation.

“I am,” Peter said calmly.

“I’m dating Spider-Man,” Harley said.

“You are,” Peter said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harley asked. Peter looked at him surprised.

“I was going to, but you never gave me a real chance and it’s hard to just talk about when everyone doesn’t expect it is me,” Peter said. Harley seemed to understand as he pulled Peter close and hugged the boy. Peter smiled as Harley kissed his cheek.

“You know what this means right?” Harley asked with a grin. Peter looked at him confused.

“What?” Peter asked.

“I have kissed my favorite superhero,” Harley said. Peter seemed surprised by the statement but smiled.

“Well if you must know I have kissed my favorite person multiple times,” Peter said. Harley smiled before he kissed the hero. Peter smiled into the kiss, happy that he had an amazing boyfriend. Harley just felt happy. His boyfriend was the best person ever and now that he knew who spider-man was, he could tease Tony about how he would definitely sleep with the hero. 

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
